Growing Swans and Immortal Love
by Lizzosaur
Summary: While hunting in the woods, the Cullen males meet Charlie Swan and is half breed daughter Isabella Swan.
1. Introduction

Once a month, Emmett insists on having male bonding time with Carlisle, Jasper, and I while the girls enjoy themselves at home. It's a time to let loose, wrestle, and challenge each other on who can "bag the biggest" animal in Emmett's lingo. After all of us are gorged to the point of illness we relax and listen to the sounds of nature enjoying the silence instead of the monstrous nagging of Alice and Rose, on trivial events and happenings going on in the Cullen's house.

It was one such a day that my life changed, either for the better or the worst, when we ran into a young child; possibly nine months old, sitting on a bolder. The mere fact that the child shouldn't have been able to get up there by itself was one thing to worry about, but my family's thoughts were something internally different.

"_Holy Shit! Mother of God, is that a child? Rosie would just…" _I quickly jumped over to Jasper's thoughts to gage his prospective. _"The child is so calm… why is the child so calm? Edward? Aren't children supposed to be afraid to be alone?" _Before I could even answer Jasper, I picked up the one taboo of the vampire world. Shocked beyond belief I toned everything out but Carlisle's mind.

"_It can't be, nobody would do that… not after the wars caused by such a crime. But it's all here, the pale white skin and vampire beauty… the explanation of the why it's out here all alone. Let alone the smell of vampire all over the child. But her eyes… they should be red, not crystal blue. Something is terribly wrong. Maybe I should check her out? That would give me the chance to see what she is." _With that, Carlisle began to approach the child, something that put me off balance. "Carlisle, I don't think you should –" But before I could even finish my sentence, a tall male vampire jumped in between us and the baby, blocking her from our view growling at us.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He growled, crouching down into an attack position.

Carlisle hands flow into the air, trying to show that he meant no harm, while I tried to read the males mind. But all I got was nothing, not a sound. I tried harder, focusing on the male, but still I got nothing. I switched to the child, and encountered the same thing. What is happening…? I've never had this happen before. How can I not read their minds? Am I losing my gift? I expanded my abilities to pick out the thoughts of my family… all beyond shock. Jasper was thinking of attack strategies while Emmett was still thinking of how cute the kid is. Carlisle on the other hand, was trying to think of ways to in fact prove his suspicions.

"We mean neither you nor the child any harm; I was just going to examine her to see if she was injured in any way or malnourished." Carlisle lied through is teeth, hoping that would put the man at ease. From what I could see, it wasn't working. The man was staring Carlisle down as if he was a man of the Volturi intend of murdering the infant. It wasn't until we heard a small cry that broke everyone out of the stance, the male quickly turned around a grab the child in his arms all without taking his eyes off of all of us. While in his arms, the infant reached up and placed her chubby hands to his face while looking him straight in the eyes. Whatever transpired between the two relaxed the man's stance so that he was now looking into Carlisle's eyes. After a few moments, the child patted his face and focused her vision onto us again. The man straightened up, moved the girl onto is left hip, and cleared his voice.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, I'm Charlie Swan," he extended his arm to Carlisle who shook it, "I apologize for my behavior but I thought you were endangering my daughter."

"_His WHAT?" _was shouted from all three of my family members, however, none of the voiced the thoughts.

"I peg you pardon, did you just say daughter?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I see I have a lot of explaining to do. I would like you to met Isabella Marie Swan; My biological daughter." Charlie replies.

All of us stood god smacked. How could this man joke about such a thing, it was one thing to create an Immortal Child, but to lie about it was another thing all together.

"You see that is where you are wrong" Charlie states.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asked.

"Your young man here seems to believe that I am lying about Bella being my daughter, I was informing him that he is wrong in that statement." He muses.

But I didn't – "No, but you thought it."

"Holy shit! Not another one." Emmett yells.

"Wait, you can read my mind?"

"Read it, yes, along with other things."

But?

"If we could take this elsewhere I will explain everything."

"Certainly, if you follow us we could go to our house. It is not that far away until you would rather your place?" Carlisle ponders.

"No, your place is fine. I have yet to find a house yet."

With that, we took off. Running into the living room where the girls where looking at clothing on the laptop. When we got there, the girls looked up and screamed. Asking why was there two vampires in there house and one being a Immortal Child. Before anyone could do anything, Carlisle raised his hand and asked everybody to take a sit. All the Cullen's on one side and the 'Swan's" on the other. Charlie had placed the small child on his lap and was looking down at her, while she lend up onto his stomach. When Carlisle cleared is throat thinking about the child Charlie looked up.

"Please let me explain before you jump to any conclusion, Bella is not an Immortal Child. Look at her eyes, are they not blue? Do you not see the blush on her skin? Nor smell and hear the blood pumping through her veins? Isabella is something the vampire world has never seen before. Something that I would of never believed if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

"What is she?" Rosalie asked, looking at the child with adoring eyes.

"She is half vampire, half human conceived by me when I slept with her human mother."

"Mama?" The little girl asks in the cutest voice.

Charlie looked down at the child with a heart broken smile and said "I'm sorry sweetie, but Mama's not here anymore." With that small sentence, the child's eyes started to well over and she started crying begging for her mother. All the while, Charlie looked on with a pained look, rocking the infant back and forth to calm her down into a slumber.

All of us stared at the pair of them, god smacked by what we heard until Carlisle asked for Charlie to explain.

It took him two hours to tell us about falling in love with an eighteen year old human, agreeing to change her into a vampire after they were wed, and having sex with her as a final request. What neither of them knew, however, is that vampires can impregnate humans – creating children of vampire strength that rip there their mothers in other to get out. Charlie claimed that by the time everything was done, he could not save his beloved and now he was moving around to protect his daughter from the powers to be.

He explained that he was worried about Isabella, about her growth, stating that the child was only one month old however looked to be nine months old. He explained his power, about how he was a mental shied and how with that shied he was able to read minds. He touched upon Isabella's power, about being about to communicate by touching. He explained everything, and by the end of the night. Esme offered Charlie a room in the house, and a place in all of our hearts.


	2. Adjusting

**AN: Sorry it took so long, I'm just starting College and am running around trying to get all of my stuff ready to move in. In addition, I'm uploading pictures of Isabella as a baby and pictures of the house they are living in. **

Chapter Two: Adjusting

In the past week, the whole Cullen Clan has grown attacked to the Swan's. Carlisle found somebody to talk to about his human life after asking Charlie when he was changed only to discover that he too was created in the late seventeenth century. The two talked for hours about where they grew up and what they have seen as the years progressed. Jasper and Emmett were excited to learn that Charlie was an amazing fighter, and actually showed them new methods of fighting that neither of them has ever seen before. To Jasper's astonishment, it turns out that Charlie was a soldier in Thirty Years' War and willing to give detailed accounts of what actually happened; not what was written in the textbooks. As for me, I enjoyed total silence for the first time in over ninety years for Charlie had agreed to block the thoughts of my family so that I could enjoy my personal time.

As for the girls, they adored the small baby that brightens the house, with each of them trying to spoil the infant every time they turn around. In Esme case, she took to decorating Isabella's nursery in pale pink colors then accenting the white ceiling with black polka dots claiming that every little girl should feel like a princess in their own home. As for a bed, she took into consideration that the child grow amazingly fast and choose a crib that turns into a toddler's bed. While in Alice's case, she jumped on the opportunity to finally be able to shop for somebody that grows and kidnaps the baby to go with her almost every week. As for Rosalie, she spends most of her time with Isabella, either holding her, brushing her hair, or telling her stories throughout the day; all while secretly enjoying the feel of her warm skin while holding the little cutie.

As for Isabella herself, she is delighted to be surrounded by not only her father whom she radiates love for every second of the day but also the whole family.

The second day that the Swan's joined our family, Carlisle decided that if the Swan's were going to stay, then we would have to come up with a cover story to explain why there were two more additions to the strange Cullen family. Esme suggested that Charlie be her brother, since we are now claiming Jasper and Rosalie are Carlisle's niece and nephew seeing that while in Ketchikan, Alaska people in town found it strange that Esme had brown hair and the 'twins' had blonde hair. Everybody agreed whole heartedly except for Rosalie, she wanted Isabella to have some blood relationship with her. Figures, right? Just being the baby's cousin wasn't enough for her, although I have to say I don't blame her. I would want to be closer to that adorable little monster any day, not that I think she's a monster.

As time progressed and Isabella grew, the family was more comfortable handling her. Jasper took to throwing her into the hair while she giggled her head off, and Emmett enjoyed playing ball with her while she ran between his legs to get around him. Alice just enjoyed playing dress up with Isabella and me, while... I've been playing house with the little cutie. There you have it, that away my man card if you must, but you just can't say no to that child. Ask Emmett, he'll tell you. She had him dressed up in a dress playing tea party with her within a week of her being here. Shocking I know, but nobody could stop laughing when Rose came into Isabella's room and saw her husband sipping tea in a purple dress.


	3. Discoveries

Chapter Three: Discoveries

The Swans have been with us two months now, and young Isabella is beginning to look like a large one year old or small sixteen month old baby. Her growth seems to be slowing down, which is a relief, I was beginning to believe that we would only have Isabella in our life for only a few years if she continued to grow nine months in only one month. But Carlisle believes that her growth will continue to decrease in speed and that eventually she will stop growing altogether making her immortal like the rest of us. I hope that is the case, not only for me but for the whole family. For that little bugger has all of us wrapped around her chubby little fingers.

Us teens, if you could call us that, have been given the pleasure of not having to go to school while we live in Canada. Our cover story is that since we have our ill cousin living with us, it would be better if we all were home schooled so that our cousin wouldn't feel any worst about not being able to attend school. It is rumored that Esme has been forced to take care of her sick niece and has began running her design company from the comforts of her home while Carlisle and Charlie continue their typical jobs as a local deputy and a chief surgeon. As for our sick cousin, everybody agreed that since Isabella's growth would lead to exposure, it is best that she stay out of town, and to avoid questioning on why the town has never seen her we choose to claim that she is far to sick to mingle with society.

As it goes, none of us mind helping to raise the kid, or in the girls mind spoiling the child. She's a perfect angel, or at least is one most of the time. I don't blame the kid for screaming her head off half the night, the kid's teething and by the sounds of it, it hurts like hell. So if that means having my finger in the little munchkin's mouth so be it, it's colder then any human made device any day.

As for her typical behavior… let's just say I think Emmett is rubbing off on the kid. Just three days ago Isabella came running down the stair butt naked, trying to hide from Rosalie when it came to her bath time. How the kid escape three full vampires unnoticed is beyond me, but the funny part is that she dived into Jasper's lap and pulled a blanket over herself all while holding her finger over her mouth and going "shh". None of us actually had the heart to tell her that her attempt was useless seeing that a) anyone of us could smell her cute little bottom from anywhere in the house and b) Jasper wouldn't need a blanket on his lab because he couldn't get cold. But hey, it was adorable and Jazz just couldn't get over how much the little one trusted him to be her protector.

By the time the girls came down, grabbed Isabella, and took her back up the stairs giggling like mad Carlisle and Charlie walked in from work and looked at us for an explanation to why there was a naked toddler being carried up stairs and why Jasper was projection wonder and brotherly love to the munchkin that was exiting the room.

As for today, Isabella was out playing hide-and-go-seek with Jazz and Emmett when suddenly a scream ripped through the air and crying beginning. Charlie was the first out the door, with the rest of us hot on his tail to see Isabella on the under a tree holding her arm and crying her eyes out. Charlie scooped her up and hugged her while Emmett explains that she feel out of the tree when he snuck up on her.

When Isabella finally realized that she was being held by her father, she quieted down enough to tell him her arm had an owie, but didn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Carlisle came over to check out her arm only to find that what looked like a broken bone now just looked like a small bruised. Baffled, he turned her arm every which way and look back down to see that it was as good as new and Isabella was no longer crying and reaching for me. As I took her, Carlisle decides to enlighten us.

"Well that's interesting," Carlisle muses, "It seems as if Isabella can heal quicker then even the Shape-Shifters in La Push. That could come in handy seeing that this one can trip over her own shadow." To which Isabella pats my face telling me in her own special way that that comment wasn't funny and that she walks just fine.

After dinner, Alice feed her a bottle of blood and rocked her to sleep before joining the rest of the family in the living room where.

"I just waited to say, thanks for everything you guys have done for me and Isabella. I don't know what would of happened if we continued to live alone on the run." Charlie admits.

"Nonsense, all of us love having you here and are indebted to you for sharing that little miracle with us. You know how much I love children, and having the opportunity to bathe and care for Isabella has been a complete joy to me." Esme explains.

"I agree, I love that little tike almost as much as Rosie here." To which Emmett received a glare from the vampire in question.

After laughing at Emmett for his choice of words, the family dissolved from the living room. Some to their bedrooms to have alone time with their partner while Alice came to sit by me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I know something you don't know, but I'm not going to tell you." And with that she jumped from the couch leaving me annoyed and run over to her and Jasper's bedroom.


	4. From Bottles to Lions

Chapter Four: From Bottles to Lions.

I was sitting in my room trying to relax, but Alice's comment has been bugging me for the past few days, what could she possibly know and not tell me? I can read minds for crying out loud! You can't keep secrets from me, it's just not probable. Charlie only masked the family's thoughts for a few hours when he first came here to show me how it would be like to not hear anything. Sure I enjoyed only hearing my own thoughts and not feeling crazy for hearing voices twenty-four/seven, but I miss the mindless chatter of the ones I love; especially when I get to hear my little angel.

We found out that the reason I could not hear Isabella in the beginning was because of Charlie's gift. We believed it was only nature for him to shield his offspring that he didn't even realize he was doing it half the time, but as soon as he trusted the family he lowered his shield. In the beginning I could hear her constantly, but as she aged she became more aware of her second ability and was now learning to control it. As a result, I can only hear her when she becomes extremely excited or frightened beyond belief.

As for her shield, she takes after her father in more ways then one. With her shield, she can disable any gift a vampire might have; however, unlike her father she can not copy said gift like he did with mine when we first met the Swans. Carlisle believes that in time she may be able to, but seeing that she is still a young child, that she may not have developed certain areas of her brain that control her powers. Personally, I could careless, the bugger is just fine the way she is. As long as she's happy, I'm happy.

"Edar?" Isabella whispered as she crawled up on the couch into my lap.

"What sweetie?" I asked as I swept her messy hair out of her face. It was obvious that she just woke up.

"I thirsty." She whispered while wrapping her arms around my neck and started sucking her thumb. I shifted her a little so that I could stand, then she wrapped her legs around my waist so that she could rest her head on my shoulder.

"_Edward I made her a bottle, she's not going to be awake for long so it will work better than the sippy cup_." Alice thought to me from the living room. When I made it down stairs I sat down and adjusted Isabella so that she was lying in my arms and Alice gave her the bottle. Within minutes she was softly snoring while Rosalie came in to take a few pictures.

"You know, soon we are going to have to teach her how to hunt. She can't go drinking bottles her whole life." Carlisle mentions to the room at large, but mostly directed to Charlie. Charlie looked horrified at the thought of his baby girl taking down an animal no matter the size.

"Isn't she a bit too young for hunting, she's only three months old." Charlie asked.

"That may be, but she's almost two years in appearance. She can handle hunting, plus it's not like the animals could do much harm." Carlisle responds.

"What about what happened last month with her arm? What if a lion takes a swing at her? What if it breaks her skin? Causes her pain?" Charlie ask slowly starting to panic.

"And what if she does perfectly fine? Charlie I understand you don't want her harmed, that she's your little girl but you have to let her grow-up. Plus how long do you think her drinking the bottles are going to last? She's a growing girl and a bottle of blood isn't going to satisfy her much longer? We're already giving her five a day." Carlisle answers while trying to claim not just Charlie's worries but everybody else as well.

"Fine, but if she gets even a scratch I'm calling it off and ripping off your appendage between your legs and burning it.

"Wouldn't have it another way," Carlisle replies all while thinking about how painful it will be if it doesn't end well, "How does tomorrow sound?" _Personally, like a good day to keep my penis… crap… Edward, STOP LISTENING! _ Having enough respect for the man that sired me, shifted over to another member of the families mind.

'_Darn, Carlisle better hope the kid can hunt or Esme is going to be looking for another man.' _

'_Edward, why is Emmett putting out waved of humor? A fellow man losing the family jewels is not funny!' _I got to agree with you there man, Emmett has one twisted sense of humor.

'_Does this mean I can't feed my baby before she goes to sleep?' _Why Rosalie thinks Isabella is hers is beyond me, but I'm not going to correct her.

'_Jeez, you'd think we live in a house full of pessimist. She's going to be fine tomorrow, her clothes are another story. But yay! I get to go shopping.' _Crazy Pixie, it's always about clothes. I wonder how she would handle it if somebody cut up her credit cards. I should try - '_Do it and I'll kill you!'_ Or I shouldn't.

'_I smell blood, I wonder if Uncle Carly is home!' _Tiny foot steps could be heard on the third floor and within second a squeal of joy was released.

"DADDY! UNCY CARLY! You're home!" Isabella screamed while jumping into her fathers arms.

"Hey sweetie," Carlisle replies.

"How is my little angel?" Charlie ask at the same time receiving more giggles from the little munchkin.

"Good, Aliwe and Rowie played dress up with me today."

"Really?"

"Yeah-ha. We made Emmie pretty."

'_Umm… Edward do I want to know?' _ And to that I shock my head, nobody needs to see Emmett in another dress for the next fifty years.

"Sweetie, what do you think about going hunting with us tomorrow?" Carlisle asked.

"Reawy? You mean I can bag a lion just like Ewar?" She asked while everybody laughed.


	5. The Hunt

Chapter Five: The Hunt

All the males decided to join Charlie and Carlisle on Isabella's first hunt. The females felt that they couldn't stand to watch their little angel take down an animal without wanting to rip it to pieces for even attempting to hurt her while the guys we excited to see their little munchkin take on the big game. Sure we were all worried, but Isabella is part vampire for crying out loud. It's against nature for a deer, lion, or even a bear to be able to take her down. That doesn't mean however that she was not scared.

"Bells, listen to your senses and you'll be fine honey." Jasper spoke to ease the tension in her shoulders not that that helped. She continued to show her daddy her fears that added to his own worries.

"Yeah kid, it's nothing! All you do it run at the creature, jump on its back and then suck it dry. It's nothing you can't handle. I've seen you with a bottle before and trust me, sucking the blood will be the easiest thing in the world for you!" You got to give Emmett credit that did relax her shoulders a little. She even was able to calm down enough to start shielding her thoughts from me, much to my annoyance.

"Welly? That's it? Just jump and bite?" She asked.

"Well, basically, yes sweetie that is it." Charlie replied.

"Then I gots this! When do we start?" She smiled at us.

"Well honey, close your eyes and tell me what do you hear?" Carlisle ordered.

"I hear a thump-thump sound. What is that?" She replied.

"That's a heart beat honey, it's what carries the creatures blood through it's' body and allows it to live. Kind of like yours but much slower and louder. You see -". _Oh for the love of god Carlisle, just stop_. Emmett thought.

"Uh Carlisle, she's one. She doesn't need a crash course in Biology. Now Bells, now where is the sound coming from? Use your cute little button nose of yours to smell it out." Jasper asked softly in order to get the hunt on. After feeling her recognition, "Good, now let your instincts take over." And with that she was off into the woods ready to make her first kill. Maybe we should of videotape this moment… oh want am I thinking. She can just replay it for everybody with her gift.

AN: Sorry its short guys, but I'm running into blocks with the whole hunting scene. Hope you enjoyed it anyways.


End file.
